Just You
by Celefinwe
Summary: It’s raining again and Sanzo feels like he’s drowning.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Just You 

**Timeline: **Set somewhere after Rikudou but before Homura.

**Category: **Yaoi/Slash. Angst. SanzoxHakkai.

**Summary: **It's raining again and Sanzo feels like he's drowning.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these bishounens, no matter how much I want to. Just having a little bit of innocent fun. It's only my second fic, be kind!

-------------------------------------------------

"Sanzo?"

Baka. Why did he have to come in and spoil the mood? Can't those idiots sense that he wanted to be left alone? Right now more than ever, he just wanted to be alone.

"Sanzo, I brought some tea and sandwiches for you. You didn't come down for dinner and I thought..."

A roll of thunder followed by a flash of lightning marked the silhouette of a slender man sitting at the edge of a narrow bed. Wisps of smoke floated across the darkened room from the cigarette dangling from his mouth. The room smelled of despair.

A hesitant step forward, and then a few more. A small round tray carefully balanced on an unobtrusive side table otherwise occupied by an overflowing ashtray. This close one could feel the waves of sadness radiating from the only other man in the room.

Hakkai sighed.

"I'll just leave these here, Sanzo ne?"

A barely audible grunt was the only answer.

Hakkai knew better than to push it. Sanzo in one of his moods is prickly to say the least but even for him, this kind of brooding is rare. Perhaps Goyjo is right and they should just leave the monk alone to sort it out on his own. But then again, Hakkai would not be Hakkai if he didn't at least try to do something about it.

Sanzo could sense Hakkai still lingering in the room. His fingers twitched at the urge to grab his gun and threatened the insolent baka to get the hell out but thought better of it. Hakkai was not a threat. His mere presence was soothing but then again, that was Hakkai for you. He can't help it. It was simply the way he is.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Sanzo frowned. It did not come out as menacing as he wanted it to.

"Iie."

A dip in the bed indicated that Hakkai was taking a seat somewhere to Sanzo's left. His frown deepened. He did not mention that Hakkai could sit this close to him. That baka was taking entirely too much liberty with his simple invitation. If it were either that stupid kappa or that baka saru he would have kicked them off in a heartbeat. But this was just Hakkai. Hakkai was safe.

"It's been raining all day now," Hakkai said conversationally.

"Hnnh."

"It certainly looks like we're caught in the middle of a storm, eh Sanzo?"

Silence.

"But that's okay. It can't rain forever. Tomorrow the sun will shine and then everything will seem brighter."

"Or it could rain forever and we could all drown," Sanzo drawled sarcastically. Damn that Hakkai and his blind optimism.

"No, you won't," deceptively slim fingers held his shoulders in a steely grasp. Sanzo found himself forcefully turned to face the man sitting beside him. There was no smile on that face right now.

"I won't let that happen to you, Sanzo. Neither will Goku. Not even Goyjo."

"I don't need your goddamn pity!" Sanzo tried to ineffectually pull out of Hakkai's grasp. If anything, those slender fingers seem to tighten their grip almost painfully.

"Pity? Do you really think that what either of us feel for you is pity?"

"I don't care what either of you think of me as long as you leave me alone!" Sanzo was getting desperate. Hakkai's closeness was bringing unwanted warmth and he didn't want to deal with that right now. Hakkai is not safe under those conditions. In fact, Hakkai can be downright dangerous.

Sanzo struggled earnestly for a few more seconds before Hakkai released him. When Hakkai spoke next his voice was full of sorrow.

"Is it me that you're afraid of Sanzo?"

Afraid? Genjo Sanzo was not afraid of anything! How dare Hakkai even suggest it. He really should give Hakkai a piece of his mind but... Hakkai was looking at him right now with that knowing expression on his face and Sanzo knew, he just knew, that he didn't have to explain himself to Hakkai. Didn't have to hide. Hakkai saw him for what he really is and Hakkai understood that once in a while even he, the great Genjo Sanzo Houshi, needs someone to look out for him too.

"It's just the rain," Sanzo stated flatly.

"Hai," Hakkai agreed. "It's just rain," and he closed in the distance between them.

As Hakkai's lips descended on his, Sanzo felt himself surrender to the moment. This is alright. After all, its just Hakkai.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I know the situation has been played only about a few hundred times now and believe me, I wasn't even planning to publish this in the first place. But then I figured, what the heck, right? There's going to be a continuation on this from Hakkai's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Just You Part II 

**Timeline: **Set somewhere after Rikudou but before Homura.

**Category: **Yaoi/Slash. Angst. SanzoxHakkai.

**Summary: **It's raining again and Sanzo feels like he's drowning. This is from Hakkai's POV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these bishounens, no matter how much I want to. Just having a little bit of innocent fun. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------

It is so like Sanzo to deny himself this when everything else points that this is right, Hakkai mused to himself. Sanzo's lips parted to welcome the invasion of his tongue but he can feel the stiffness in Sanzo's posture, as if he were consciously fighting the heat pooling in his own body.

The rain had put Sanzo on edge. It always did. Hakkai only knew too well the feeling. It wasn't as if he wasn't a bundle of nerves himself when the first sign of dark clouds appear. It reminded him too much of that particular night, one he wished he could forget altogether. But what could not be changed, had to be endured, and Hakkai had learned to cope well enough.

Sanzo had saved him. True, Goyjo was the one who found him and nursed his broken, bleeding body back to life, but it was Sanzo that gave him something to live for.

"_If you die, nothing will change."_

_I am not dead_, Hakkai pulled Sanzo deeper into his embrace, _but I am only alive when you are near. Is this what you meant, Sanzo? Is it?_

Sanzo tasted of nicotine and beer, and of cinnamon, Hakkai mused. Strange, that a man as complicated as Sanzo would taste of something so common as cinnamon. Would he taste the same all over, Hakkai wondered. Unable to contain his curiosity, Hakkai bent down to taste the skin on Sanzo's neck.

"If you leave a mark, I'll kill you," Sanzo growled. Hakkai pulled back to look Sanzo in the eyes, emerald green versus amethyst. There was disappointment there, but so well guarded that Hakkai only knew it was there because he was looking for it. He smiled.

"Then you should take off your shirt, ne Sanzo?"

"My shirt?"

"Hai, your shirt. So that no one will see in case I leave a mark?"

If Hakkai did not have his arms wrapped around Sanzo so tightly he was sure that Sanzo would have shoved him off the bed and ran out the door, Sanzo Houshi or no Sanzo Houshi. His eyes were wild like a trapped animal and every muscle in his body seemed to go rigid as if preparing for a battle.

"Let me go," Sanzo hissed after struggling in vain for a few seconds.

"Are you sure that is what you want, Sanzo?" Hakkai loosened his hold on the monk so that there was a little space between them but it did not lessen the crazed look in Sanzo's eyes.

"Yes! Yes, that is what I want. Let me go, now!"

"What if I told you that I don't believe that?"

"Believe what you want, but let me go right now. This is a mistake. I don't want this!"

Sanzo was at a breaking point. He had push too far. Hakkai sighed and relinquish his hold on the delectable monk's body.

"I'm sorry," Hakkai said as he got up from the bed. "I'll leave now."

As Hakkai turned towards he door he sensed that monk was about to say something. He politely stood his ground until Sanzo had recovered enough to address him.

"We leave in the morning so make sure the two idiots wake up early and… and I need more cigarettes."

"Hai. Is there anything else?"

Silence could be interpreted in so many ways. It could be taken as assent given, or silent displeasure. It could mean that he will never get the opportunity to be this close to Sanzo again, or perhaps… Perhaps…

Thunder rumbled across the sky and lightning flashed almost the same instant. The storm was directly upon them now. He would probably get little sleep tonight.

"Is there anything else, Sanzo?"

"Yes." A hesitant pause. "Lock the door before you sleep. The kappa can room with the saru tonight." A rustle of sheets and then stillness.

"Hai." Hakkai smiled in the dark and went to do what he was told.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I admit this part was a little bit rushed. Did you think Sanzo's change of heart was too abrupt? I tried to keep Sanzo and Hakkai as much as in character as possible. Disagree? Constructive criticisms are always appreciated!


End file.
